Gemstone Angels
by Aeternum Lux
Summary: When Raven is betrayed and falls into a coma, only one person can bring her out of it.(AN: Sorry for the cliche. Couldn't resist.)
1. Default Chapter

Hi, welcome to my second fanfic. I know I said in my profile that I suck at romances, but I had a really cool idea. Or at least I like it. So bear with me, kay?   
" " Speaking  
Backslashes(The site won't let them show up): Thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
"Now hold your hands like this, Midori-kun," my father said, making his own into an upside-down triangle. We were in a hospital, and my father was in the room for something called an anyurism, or whatever.  
"Like this?" I asked.  
He nodded. "That's 'do.' Now the opposite. Point the triangle upwards." I did so. "Good, good. That's 'ka.' Okay, here's where it gets tricky. Keep pointing upwards, but bend your index fingers at the base knuckle so they make a line in the middle." This confused me, and it was plainly evident. "Here. Let me show you." He made the gesture.  
"Like,...this?" I asked.  
"Yes, yes. That's 'kaze.'"  
"Is that like 'ka'?"  
"No those two are very different. Now for the last one. Keep the 'kaze' sign, but point it downward."  
"Is this it?"  
"Yup. That's 'mizu.'"  
There was a pause.  
"Daddy, why are you teaching me this?"  
"It's a prayer for help if you ever need it. But you should know, it's not something to play around with. You should only use it if your or someone else's life is in great danger. Do you understand me?" He wasn't speaking forcefully or yelling, but from the way he said it I knew that it wasn't to toy with. I nodded. "Now, if you perform the signs while saying the words I taught you, the prayer will take hold and you will see the effects. This is a very old prayer that was passed down to me from my father, and he learned it from his father, and so on and so forth. The first one to know this prayer was born a thousand years ago. So you see, it's very important to teach it to your son."  
"I get it, but what's the name of the prayer?"  
"It's called the 'Tengato' Midori-ku-." He stopped and clutched his head. Warning bells went off everywhere, and nurses and doctors poured into the room.  
"Daddy! Daddy!What's wrong?! Daddy!" I tried to shake him, crying.  
"Could you get him out of here, please?" asked one of the doctors.  
"C'mon little guy. Off you go," said a nurse as she picked me up.  
"No! Put me down! Daddy! Don't go! Put me DOWN!" A flat tone emanated from a machine. "Daddy! Don't go! DADDY!"  
  
"DADDY!" I shot bolt upright in bed. Oh. That dream again. Jeez. This is what, the third time this week? I looked at the clock. 2:24 A.M. There wasn't any way I was getting back to sleep with this kind of adrenaline pumping through my system. I climbed out of bed, crossed the room, and walked into my closet. Pressing a small button at the far wall, an invisible door opened up and revealed the shrine to my parents/ancestors. Praying seemed to be helping recently, so I had been partaking of it more often. Two hours passed before I realized it. "Thanks Mom and Dad," I said as I got up. My system was still pretty keyed-up, so I decided to hit the training room early.  
  
Hammer fist! Sidestep! Right wheel kick! Jump! Left donkey kick! Direct hit! The drone flew across the room.  
"Nice shot!" I glanced in the direction of the speaker. Robin. The drone was getting back up. I raced towards it, and took off for a flying wheel kick. It threw a Phoenix Eye fist just a hair prematurely. I pulled in, spun around the attack, and flew behind it. Once it had its back to me, I hooked its neck with my foot and used the force of my spin to slam it into the ground.  
"Whoa..." Robin just kinda stood there.  
"What's going on? What's all the noise?" Raven looked at Robin. " And what are you staring at?..." She yawned. "For that matter, why are you even awake? It's Saturday."  
"Beastboy just opened up a 16 gallon can of pimpslap on the drone over there." Both of us just stared at him.  
"Pimpslap?" I repeated, confused.  
"Pimpslap? Where did that come from?" asked Raven.  
"Uhh, I'd rather not disclose that information. But did you see the number he did on that thing? Look at it!"  
Raven glanced at it. "Spiffy. Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" Sarcasm. "And quit making so much bloody noise!" she called as she floated down the hall.  
  
"So, what would everyone like for breakfast?" asked Beastboy, wearing his chef's hat and an apron that said, 'Kiss me, I'm Irish.' (Get it? Irish, green... Funny...)  
"REAL eggs and bacon! And REAL milk! You know that fake stuff makes me hurl!" shouted Cyborg.  
Beastboy sweatdropped. "Right, you'll be cooking that I hope you'll know. Robin? What about you?"  
"Hmmm, how about hash browns and sausages?" he asked.  
"Real or tofu?"  
"Real," he replied.  
"Alright... Rae? Wanna try a new tea I picked up?"  
"What kind is it?" inquired the darker member of the team. She knew full well that he wouldn't shut up until she asked which kind it was.  
"Morning Thunder," answered the shifter, turning on the stove and putting a pot of tea onto boil.  
Raven was surprised. Beastboy had actually picked out a brand she liked. She began to wonder if she gave him enough credit. "Sounds good. Thanks."  
Beastboy pumped a mental fist into the air. /Yes! I knew that sneaking into her room would help!/ He(also mentally)patted himself on the back.  
"Ummm, BB? What was that you said?" asked Terra. "Something about squeaking?"  
He gave a little yelp, dropping the potatoes that he'd been grating for Robin's breakfast. "Uhh, nothing! I mean, uhhh, what would you like for breakfast Terra? Pancakes?"  
"Yeah, that sounds great!"  
"Okay. Not a problem. Lemme grab the flour." He finished grating the potatoes and grabbed the ingredients for pancakes. "Let's see, I have three separate meals going. Here's hoping that nothing burns," he mumbled, crossing his fingers. The water started boiling. "Into the pot you go," said the changeling as he poured the loose tea and steaming water into the teapot. "Here you are, Rae."  
"Thanks." She levitated a cup from the shelf.  
"Right, Robin, here's yours. Starfire, what would you like?"  
"I would like waffles with a generous helping of mustard, please."  
"...Yeah, not a (shudder) problem, Star." He began mixing up the batter for the meals.  
"So Beastboy, where'd you get those pajamas?" asked Terra. "I thought you just slept in your uniform."  
"What, are you kidding?" referring to his pajamas. "I'd go insane if I wore those 24/7. And probably sterile as well..." he mumbled. " Besides, they're dry-clean only."  
"Really?" He simultaneously nodded and flipped her pancakes at the same. (A/N: Multitasking. Go BB. You know, I'm pretty sure I just ripped that off from another author(ess). Shame on me.) "Is it like that with all you guys?" They nodded.  
"Well, except for Cy. He doesn't apply for the whole clothing thing," added Robin.  
"Hey, watch it, Bird-Boy. I'm already making my own breakfast. Don't make me cook up a smackdown for you."  
"..." (Raven.)  
"..." (Starfire.)  
"..." (Robin.)  
"..." (Beastboy.)  
"..." (Terra.)  
"What? What? Why are all of you staring at me like that?"  
"Nothing..." said Beastboy. "Ahh, the waffles and pancakes are done. Here you are," said the green-skinned one, putting the respective batches on the plates and handing them out. "All yours, Cy," he said, grinning and taking off his hat and apron.  
"Ehhh, shut up."  
"These hash browns are good, BB. Nice job," said Robin. In between large mouthfuls.  
"Yeah," agreed Terra. Half of the stack had disappeared in three bites.  
/Well, at least she likes it/, thought Beastboy to himself, sitting down to his breakfast.  
"These waffles are most delicious. But I think that mustard would make them even more so."  
Collective shudder this time.  
"Right... I'll get it for you," said Robin, getting up.  
"I'm going to my room to meditate," announced Raven. "Oh and Beastboy?"  
"Yeah?" He looked up from his breakfast of tofu eggs and bacon.  
"Come here."  
"Okaaaay." He was mildly worried now.  
She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't think for a second that I didn't hear what you said."  
Beastboy stopped breathing at this point. However, he was too preoccupied with the fact that had thrown him into shock.  
"Just so you know..." She walked off.  
The young shifter didn't remember to breathe until Terra slapped him on the back and asked if he was alright.  
  
Okay, what did ya think? Good, bad, award-worthy, or fit to burn in the 10th circle of Hell? Whatever you thought, tell me. Oh, and if you flame, make it creative. Otherwise you just look stupid.   
You'll notice that BeastBoy is asian in this fic. Why, even I don't know. For some reason I just get the sense that he's asian. So don't flame me for changing him, according to me, I'm not.  
  
Japanese Terms used in this chapter.  
Do: Earth  
Ka: Fire  
Kaze: Air  
Mizu: Water  
Midori: Green. Used as "Midori-kun," it has more or less the same connotation of "Little Green."  
Tengato: Okay, this one I'm more than a little shaky on. It's s'posed to mean "Heaven's Gate/Door." If anyone could tell me the term to use, I'd really be grateful.  
  



	2. The Note

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Especially FAN1 for telling me that I had the right phrase. Thank you! This chapter is really kinda sad, so watch out  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, Beastboy, is Raven still mad at you?" asked Starfire.  
"Yeah, I guess I went too far with that one..." Beastboy trailed off. He was playing a game not unlike GTA: Vice City. "It's not like I meant to annoy her this time, I just wanted to get something she liked." His character pulled a man from his car at gunpoint and sped off.  
"May I inquire as to why you simply did not ask her? It might have saved a great deal of trouble." She paused, watching the game. "Is it a good thing if the character is crawling from a burning vehicle and clutching his chest while bleeding profusely?"  
"What?!" The changeling slapped his forehead. "Geez, I never even thought of that. Man, I should go and apologize to her."  
"Before you do that Logan, I would like to ask you another question."  
"What is it?" His attention had slipped completely from the game.  
"Is it intentional for your character to be on the ground surrounded by what appear to be policemen shooting repeatedly at him? This seems like a very unpleasant game."  
He looked back at the screen. "Oh, man, I had five unsaved hours on that file." Groaning, Beastboy turned to walk out of the common area.  
"BB! Wait!"  
The shifter turned around. Terra was running towards him, holding something in her hand.  
"What is it, Terra?"  
"I just talked to Raven. She told me to give you this. I think she wants to make up with you." She was resting her hands on her knees, apparently she had been running the entire way. "Hey, isn't that GTA: Vice City?"  
"Uhh, no, no it's not, and don't tell Robin it's here. Wait." He cocked his head. "Raven wants to make up with me? Really? I'm kinda confused here."  
"She said something about 'it's a pointless waste of energy to hold a grudge against someone on your team when it could be used productively elsewhere.' Or something like that. Anyway, she wants you to have this," said Terra, handing him an envelope.  
"Sounds like her. Let's see what it says..." Beastboy opened the envelope and removed the piece of paper.  
  
Beastboy, I'd like to end this pointless argument and focus on more important things. Such as protecting the city. I'm not going to forget that you went into my room without permission, I doubt I'll even forgive you within the next decade. But I'm not going let this distract me when I have better things to think about. Meet me alone at the north end of the Jump City bridge at ten 'o clock tonight. We'll discuss this further there.  
-Raven  
  
"So, what's it say?" Terra asked excitedly. "Well? C'mon, tell us!"  
  
"Calm down, my friend. If Beastboy wants us to know he will tell us."  
Beastboy's eyes had widened to just shy of dinner plates. "It says she wants to meet me alone tonight," he finally managed. "What should I do?"  
"Meet her?" suggested Starfire. "I don't think it do any harm to you."  
"Yeah, I agree with Star. I'm pretty sure she just wants to talk."  
"Hmmm..." thought Logan. "Well, yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt. Yeah, I'll do that." He sat back down on the couch. "Now, time to get back to my game."  
  
10 o'clock that night  
  
Beastboy checked his watch. Ten o'clock, precisely. The street lamp he was under sputtered and the pool of light it cast flickered.  
"You're on time," came a monotone voice to his left. "I'm somewhat surprised," remarked Raven.  
"What did you want to talk about? My going into your room?" asked Garfield, turning to face her.  
"Of course. Although I'm curious as to why you choose this spot to meet. It looks like a set-up to me."  
"What do you mean, 'why I chose this spot'? You're the one who invited me here."  
"No, you did. I have the note you wrote right here." Raven waved the note in front of him.  
"Actually, I did," said a shadow from behind Raven. The empath stiffened, then crumpled at the shadow's feet. As she did, the light played upon the assassin's features. It was Terra.  
"Raven! Are you alright?"he asked, supporting her body. She fixed him with an extremely sarcastic look. Her mouth gaped like a fish's but no sound escaped her lips. He felt along her back until he traced along the wound. "Her lung. You collapsed her lung. She can't even whisper," he said numbly. She only gave him a cold smile and held up the bloody knife. "Why did you do this?!" he screamed at her.  
"Don't you see? I wanted to be with you. But she," she spat, pointing the knife at Raven. "She was between us, I couldn't let her steal you away from me. So I killed her and I set you free. Now, there's nothing stopping us from being together."  
Hot tears streamed down his face. He pulled out his communicator. " Robin, get down here." He replaced his communicator and set Raven's now limp body on the ground.  
"It doesn't matter. She'll be dead by the time they get here. Come on, we should leave now," she said, putting a hand on Beastboy's arm.  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled, removing his arm from her touch.  
"I-I don't understand," she faltered. "Don't you love me?"  
"Damn you Terra! I loved Raven! And I used to love you. But I can't anymore." He leapt at her, felt himself shift into a tiger. His world went red. Then black. 


	3. Reflection

Hey, what's up? How was that last chapter, eh? Don't worry, we'll have a see-through plot twist in this one. This chapter is really short, but it's the real set-up for the main plot. Sorry about the misconception on my part. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Falling, falling, ever downward. Faces of loved ones haunting his descent, jeering, crying, silently watching with expressions of disappointment. Against a jet background they formed a constellation of guilt and depression. He plunged into a lake, welcoming the cool embrace of the liquid and its stillness.  
  
"Beastboy. Beastboy. Wake up," said a voice from above his head. His emerald eyes slowly opened.  
"Look, he's waking up." That sounded like... Robin. "Do you suppose he remembers what happened last night?"  
The memory of what occurred earlier slammed back into his mind. Garfield shot up in bed. Bad move. A wave of nausea hit and he retched over the side of the bed he was on.  
"Ohh, sorry, Cy," he said, wiping his mouth. "Didn't know that you were there," he said absently.  
"Garfield. Are you alright?" Robin, ever the leader.  
"What the hell kind of question is that?! Raven's dead, Terra's gone, and it all my fault. No, I'm not alright." Silent tears had started to fall at Raven's name.  
"BB."  
"What Cy?"  
"There's something that you should know. Look over there," he said, pointing to the other side of the room.  
"What is it?" As far as Beastboy could see, it was an oxygen tent. The association floated to mind. "Is it?..." he couldn't finish the sentence, not daring to hope.  
"Is it Raven? Yeah. It is. She's in a coma right now. No reactions to any stimuli. We found her more or less at the eleventh hour. Along with you as a wolf protecting her. We had to knock you out to get to her," said Robin.  
"So, that's why my head hurts..."  
"Yeah, sorry about that. But you did your job well. Raven survived. Hey, what are you doing?" The shifter had gotten out of bed and was walking unsteadily towards Raven.  
"It's sealed," he mumbled. "No wonder I couldn't smell her..."  
"Speaking of that, Logan, how was Terra able to 'sneak up' on you? You and Raven are the two most sensitive people on the team. I would think that one of you would be able to tell she was there."  
"I honestly don't know, Kory," he said, shaking his head. "I guess I was so nervous about what Raven was going to do that I lost sense of my surroundings." Beastboy gazed into Raven's tent. "I wish I could help you..." he mumbled. The changeling started. "Wait! I can!"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"No time to explain, Robin!" he shouted, dashing off.  
Beastboy continued to run throughout the tower, the others in hot pursuit. He skidded to a halt in front of Raven's door, opened it and leapt inside.  
"Garfield! What in God's Name are you doing?" shouted Robin, watching in horror as Logan began tossing various items around the room, evidently looking for something.  
"Ah! Found it!" he said, holding up a mirror.  
"BB! Don't even think of going in there!" yelled Cyborg.  
"See you in a little while, guys," Beastboy said, waving.  
"NO!" shouted Cyborg, running towards him.  
But it was too late. He had already gone through the mirror.  
  
---------------------------  
So, did you like? BTW, Terra died. BB kinda sorta killed her. And ate her. Which is why he threw up. Pleasant...  



	4. A Path of Angels

Chapter 4  
  
Beastboy felt the now-familiar sensation of falling into a void. The portal to Raven's mind dumped him on his back at the same place that he and Cyborg had entered.(The asteroids.) As he picked himself up, he noticed two different scents. One was faint, but had a salt to it; the shifter couldn't place it. The other was fear. Beastboy had encountered the sharp, dizzying smell enough to recognize it. He shook his head and started walking towards the nearest gate.  
Glancing around, he saw the ravens that had plauged him and Cyborg the last time he had been here. He took one final look at the birds. "Stupid freaky metaphorical constructs," he muttered as he walked into the gate-

-And into Happy Raven's dwelling place. But it felt different; didn't have the same continuity as it did the last time. Like someone had made it in a great hurry and didn't care much for structural integrity. "Happy Raven? Are you there?" As if by an answer, a wind blew through the trees in a disconsolate manner, and a note towards him. The green one snatched it out of the air and read:

Gone.  
  
"Well that can't be a good sign..." He flipped it over, to see if there was any more. There was:

Follow the signs.  
  
"...What?" Small pink arrow posts popped out of the ground and pointed down the path he had traveled by last time. Shrugging, he followed them. And as he did, he noticed an unpleasant odor. Blood. Beastboy didn't like the implications. By the gate, he noticed a small red triangle. "Odd," he said as he walked through it-  
  
-And into the maze. "I wonder what the odds of my traveling the exact same path I followed last time are..." he mused to himself. This place didn't feel any different from the last time. "Timid Raven? Are you here?" Garfield shouted.  
"Here," answered a suicidally-depressed voice.  
Beastboy whirled. "Where are you? I can't seem to see you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Will you guide me through the maze?"  
"Yes. I'll take you to Raven."  
"Thank you." He started walking. Then stopped. "Wait, how will I follow you?"  
Timid Raven chuckled, an event so rare Beastboy fell over in shock. " You're an animal, aren't you? Track by sound and scent." Her voice floated off into the corridors, and the shifter hurried after it.

"So, Timid, what's going on here?" the changeling asked, in a desperate attempt to allay the apologizing.  
She paused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I was just in Happy's room... dimension...thingy and she wasn't there. And just before I entered the gate I caught the scent of blood. What's the deal?"  
Timid didn't respond to him. Instead, she muttered to herself, "So she beat me to it. Figures. She was always the most delicate."  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Beastboy asked, more than a little confused. This Raven was suddenly a lot more assertive. He wasn't used to emotions up and switching like this.  
"What I mean is, Happy committed suicide." Garfield stared in shock; he didn't know that that was possible. "And to answer your other question, I'm not always Timid anymore. Raven is losing emotional capacity. It seems she has to cannibalize existing constructs in order to maintain even this."  
"Wow. So who are you now?"  
"Analysis. Here's your stop," she said stopping at the gate.  
"Wait, there's one more thing I want to ask you. There was a small red triangle near the last gate. What could that mean?"  
"You'll have to find the answer to that one on your own. But I can give you a hint," she said, removing something from her cloak and pressing it into his hand. Beastboy, able to see none of this, was slightly unnerved at having something shoved in his hand without being able to witness it. " Now go, and find your own answers," Analysis said, shoving him through the gate-  
  
-And back into the asteroids. He opened his hand and looked at she had given him. "A newt? What am I supposed to do with a newt?" Beastboy paused. "Wait, no, it's a salamander. Okay, how does that make a difference? It's still a bloody amphibian."  
"Bloody or not, it still has significance."  
Beastboy whirled. Again. "Brave Raven?"  
"Yup. I'm back! Glad to see that you are too."  
"What was that you were saying about it having significance?"  
"Let's walk and talk. I'm going to lead you to the next gate anyway, so we may as well save time. C'mon."  
"Okay. Now, what about the salamander?"  
"What do you know about salamanders?"  
The shifter paused for a second, then said, "I can classify twenty different species off of the top of my head right now if you like. Along with characteristics, diet, habits, and environment. Natural predators, mortality rates, and their physiology. Where would you like me to start?"  
"I'm very impressed, but I meant as in mythologically. You know what they represent?"  
"No, I don't... Hey, could you slow down a little?" Beastboy asked, struggling with her pace. He looked over at her. Brave's cloak had changed; the green had become an edgy white. "Lemme guess. You're not always Brave, either."  
"Nope. Guess who I am!"  
The changeling opened his mouth to speak, but the new Raven cut him off with a "Bored!" and increased her pace.  
"Impatience. That's your name."  
"Yup! Well! Here we are!" They had reached the gate. "Goodbye!" she said, pushing him towards the gate.  
"Wait! What about the salamanders?!"  
"Stopped caring! Bye now!" Impatience said, kicking him into the gate-

Sorry about the long wait! My internet connection was destroyed(boo hoo). So now it'll take even longer for me to update. Sorry... Some of you may have noticed slight differences in this chapter. That's because I revised it a little. I like it better this way, myself. Oh, some people have been confused by the way I refer to my characters. In truth, I run out of pronouns, but I'll explain just the same.

Beastboy: Garfield, Logan

Stafire: Kory

Cyborg: Victor, Vic, V-Man, etc. etc...

That's pretty much it. I'm sure you can puzzle out the rest, but if not, just mention it in your review. Bye!


	5. Fragment

Chapter 5

" NO!" shouted Cyborg, running towards him. The mirror fell from his grasp, and Victor just barely had time to catch it and Beastboy. " That... _idiot_..." he managed.

"Victor? What's going on? What happened to Logan?" Robin asked.

"Do you remember the time when Raven unloaded on Dr. Light?" Cyborg put Beastboy over his shoulder and started walking towards the infirmary.

" Yeah. What about it?" asked Robin, following.

" It's a gateway into her mind. By looking into it, the mirror pulls you through." He stopped walking long enough to open the sickbay doors.

" And then what?"

" Then you wander through until you run into a Raven. If you're lucky, she'll be helpful to you," he said, putting Beastboy into a gurney, next to the empath.

" And if she is not?"

Cyborg fixed the two with a steady gaze. "Then you better pray you don't run into her father."

Yes, I know this chapter was extremely short. And also, I know that you probably put a hex on me for that cliché plot device. But guess what? I'M the author! Don't worry, though, the next chapter will be longer.


	6. Heaven's Doorway

[]=thoughts  
  
Chapter 6

-And into an entirely new area. Beastboy looked around. He had tumbled into an ice-covered mountain range. But instead of the picturesque beauty one would normally associate with this view, it had an eerie, haunted aura. It made Logan feel edgy. Biting winds chilled him, and he transformed into a polar bear. [Well, at least I'm warmer now...] Picking up the salamander in his muzzle, he ambled off in an attempt to find the Raven of this place.

His nose picked up a odd scent, the one he had detected when he had first come here, but this one was much stronger. He sniffed the air. [Wait, this smells like-]

"Tears," answered a voice behind him.

He whirled. It was a Raven. This one was clad in a deep, soul-crushing black robe. Beastboy didn't like this.

"I'm not Trigon, Garfield," she said in a voice that made Timid's seem like an excited five-year-old's. "By the way, I can read your mind. No need to shift back and freeze yourself."

[What emotion are you?]

Just for a second, she seemed to smile. "You would call me Depression."

P.O.V. Shift

Raven struggled against her anger.

"She betrayed you! She was going to kill you!" shouted the emotion, throwing out red spears.

"I know that!" she roared, evading the spears, and throwing out onyx beams of her own.

Trigon dodged them. "The shifter put her up to it! It was his fault! He wanted this!" Trigon grabbed her body and flung it against the dome that trapped her in this fight.

"NO! I don't believe it!" She righted herself and wished once more that she could call on her other emotions. Raven hurled a cloud of black projectiles at the construct.

P.O.V. Beast boy

[Depression? That would explain your robe. So is this entire mountain range made from tears?]Beastboy cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. All the sadness she has ever felt, feels, and will feel comes here. It is a barren place, not even your current form will keep you warm much longer."

[What a happy thought] he said, acidly. [Do you know where Raven is?]

"Which Raven?"

Beastboy thought that an strange question. [The original Raven, of course. Who else would I ask about?]

She glanced to the left, for just an instant.

[What was that?]

"What was what?" she said, rather defensively.

He eyed her strangely. [You just glanced to the left. That could mean one of two things. You're lying, or that she's in that direction].

"Don't be stupid. Raven's over there!" She shouted, flinging her arm to the right.

[You're lying!] he snarled.

"No I'm not! I'm a part of Raven! Why would I want her to die?!"

[Because you represent Depression!]

"What does that have to do with it?!"

[Depression is anger directed at oneself! How can I trust you not to commit suicide?!]

She stopped. Her face no longer flashed anger, but resignation. "How did you know that about depression?" she asked quietly.

[Come on. People commit suicide from depression everyday! Why are you surprised that I know this?!] Beastboy felt the wind starting to chill again.

"No, not the suicide. The anger. How did you know that? You're the first to have known."

[We don't have time for this. I need to find Raven and I can feel my morph slipping!]

"Tell me!!" she shouted.

[Alright, you win. But you'll have to pick it out of my mind. It's the only way we'll have time.]

She nodded. Beastboy brought forward memories of his father's, then his mother's death, his constant nights of self-introspection, his anguish. Then he recalled his next step, accepting their deaths and attempting to move on. [I guess I didn't do such a good job at coping with it...]

"Don't worry. I think you did fine." Her voice had changed again. So had her image. Raven's robe was now a pure, gemstone red. "Come on. We don't have much time." She lifted off the snow and flew in a direction towards the left.

[Thanks!] called Logan, racing after her, ignoring the growing cold in his body. But tell me something. [Who are you now?]

She laughed, a warm silvery sound. "That's easy. I'm Love."

P.O.V. Shift

"What's going on?!" shouted Robin, skidding into the infirmary, followed closely by Kory. Black energy had started to grab certain things and hurled them around Raven's and the shifter's gurneys.

"I don't know! I was just sitting here this all started up!" replied Victor, dodging flying debris in order to reach the door. Raven's aura enveloped Beastboy's gurney and brought it towards her.

"What is she doing?!" cried Starfire at the event, moving aside to let Cyborg out.

"I think she's trying to protect him. Look! That huge piece of junk just slammed into the spot where his gurney used to be!"

"But why is she doing this? She was so calm before! Ahh!" she shouted, firing a starbolt at an approaching piece of debris.

"Be careful!" Cyborg rolled his eyes at this. "But I think we should fall back for now. Titans! Retreat!"cried Robin.

"Did he really need to say that?" Victor whispered to Kory as they ran down the hallway.

P.O.V. Shift

"Look!" shouted Love. She was pointing at a large black dome in the distance. It was transparent, two figures were fighting inside of it. "Change back! I'll carry you!" she called.

[Are you kidding?! I'll freeze!]

"Just trust me!" she said, swooping low to pick him up.

[Fine...] He leaped up and changed back to human form. Love caught him and created a shield to deflect the wind.

"Phht!" Beastboy spat the dead salamander into his hand. "That tasted really bad..."

"We're almost there! Hold on!" The construct killed her speed, dived, and landed just next to the black shield.

"Raven!" he shouted, pounding on the wall. Logan changed into a gorilla and slammed his fists into the barrier. No effect. Then a tiger. Nothing.

"You won't be able to bring down the shield like that, Beastboy," Love said softly.

"Then how can I?!" he said, whirling to face her. "Raven's going to die in there if I can't reach her!"

"The salamander is a clue. But it's the second one."

"What does that mean?!" he demanded.

"Think. What does the salamander represent?"

"I don't know!"

Love paused. "Then, perhaps I should start praying..."

"What? What does that-" The wheels in Beastboy's started turning. Prayer. Salamander. Elements! The asteroids represented Earth, Happy's domain was Fire, Analysis's maze was Air, and the Mountain Range signified Water! The Tengato!

She smiled. "Ah, I see you understand now."

"How did you know?" he asked confused, and strengthened by the knowledge he had just gained.

"Weren't you the one who said we had no time?"

He stiffened. "That's right!"

"I'll just watch," she said, stepping back.

Beastboy made an upside-down triangle with his hands. "Do!" Flipping it up, he said, "Ka!" He put his index fingers across the triangle, making a line. "Kaze!" Inverting it, he finished. "Mizu!" He felt a surge of power flow through his body, combined with something unknown. "Tengato!" shouted Beastboy, punching the shield. Cracks spiderwebbed from the point of impact, and spread throughout the barrier. It shuddered once, then shattered. Unfortunately, it exploded outward. Love shot in front of him and erected a crimson shield. "Thanks," he breathed. For whatever reason, the biting cold had stopped registering.

"No problem. But I think Raven could use some help."

Barely nodding thanks, Logan raced out towards the battlefield. The empath was looking with half an eye at the wall no longer there. Trigon was even more aggressive, apparently destroying the shield had only made him angrier.

"Raven!" shouted Beastboy, running towards her.

"Garfield?!" exclaimed Raven, whipping around and paying for it by getting stuck on the back.

"RAVEN!" He shifted into a cheetah and shot towards where she had landed. "Raven!" Logan said, changing back and kneeling besides her.

"Beastboy? What in the Ninth Hell are you doing here?!" she said.

"Can I answer that later? Because Trigon's coming and he doesn't look happy."

She shook her head and nodded. "Can you hold him off for a couple seconds? I need to call the rest of my emotions."

"Already done, Ravie."called a voice from behind them. They dodged one of his attacks and looked behind them. Love, along with all of her other emotions, stood in a phalanx beside them.

"Don't call me 'Ravie.' But thanks." Raven turned to Beastboy, ducked an energy bolt, and said, "I still need that few seconds. Can you manage that?"

He nodded. "No problem." Logan shifted to a pterodactyl and flew towards the demon's face.

Raven's emotions formed a ring around her and started spinning.

Beastboy climbed higher in the air and dived towards him.

The circle closed on her.

He shifted into a tiger and raked furrows in Trigon's brow.

Both were blinded by an explosion of light.

The high priestess of Azerath stood before her father. Her hands started to glow with black energy, and she sent an immensely powerful lance towards the self-proclaimed Satan.

He responded in kind, and his narrower beam was slowly cutting through it. [She's not strong enough,] Beastboy realized.

"Raven! Move!" shouted the changeling, and she just barely dodged the beam as it tore through hers.

Trigon threw a red curtain at Raven, who blocked it with an onyx wall of her own.

"Beastboy! I need your help!" she called, evading a massive flurry of energy.

"How?!" he asked, confused.

"Use the prayer! I'll use my chant!"

"Right!" He began the gestures. "Do! Ka!"

"Azerath!"

"Kaze! Mizu!" Trigon was apparently preparing for his own attack as well.

"Metrion!"

"-Tengato!"

"-Zinthos!" They shouted in unison. A beam of energy the size of a redwood trunk erupted from her hands. A smaller beam leaped from Beastboy's hands and spiraled around Raven's beam, turning it from black to white. Trigon abandoned his attack and crossed his arms in front of his face, creating a shield. Which was kinda pointless, since it ripped through his defenses like paper. The image of him shattered, and in it's place was the Raven representing Anger. Angry Raven transformed into red lighting and streaked towards her, reabsorbing into her consciousness. The scene blurred and the mountain range turned into the place where Beastboy's first battle with Trigon.

"Wow,"said the shifter. Raven returned to her normal state. And collapsed, much like the last time. Luckily, Beastboy was there to catch her.

"Why were you here?" she asked weakly.

"I didn't want to lose you a second time. After Terra stabbed you, I was kinda not myself," he said, walking towards the gate, holding the empath in his arms.

"What aren't you telling me?" She eyed him suspiciously. "And don't tell me it doesn't have something to do with her," Raven said, pointing at her love aspect.

Geez, she's perceptive!

"Put me down." Beastboy obeyed. "Now, tell me the real reason you came here. And don't bother lying, I can read your bloody mind."

"Um... well, it's like this... Uh, how can I explain this? You see, I kinda, sorta, y'know, _maybe_, possibly-" He was interrupted by Raven's finger on his mouth.

"You always did talk too much, Beastboy," she said, pressing her lips against his.  
  
So, is that ending any better? I dunno, it still doesn't have that ring to it. Guess I'll be working on it for a while... Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, especially Arredi, whose reviews are well thought-out. Oh, while I'm on the subject, warprince2000? Start leaving real reviews, those  
"Cool story! can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon plz)"things are REALLY annoying. Either leave actual reviews, or stop reviewing my stories. If you ignore this post I will block you. You have been warned.


	7. Requited Love

Chapter 7

"Look, they're waking up!" said Robin, pointing at the rousing figures.

"Oof..." Raven peered at the ceiling. "When did we get a skylight in the infirmary?" she asked absently.

"Well, actually, you put that in there Rae."

"Really? How?" asked Beastboy, getting off of the gurney.

"While you were still comatose, your powers, I believe it is said as, 'wigged out.'"

"Hmm. That's not surprising, given how much you were fighting," remarked Beastboy.

"Unsurprising..."

"So, what happened in there Beastboy?" asked Robin.

"Oh, you know, stuff," he replied, blushing.

"Hmmm... I wonder what kind of stuff," said Cyborg.

"Not that stuff, pervert! I helped her deal with some emotional problems, alright?" Beastboy crossed his arms, fuming.

"Hey, calm down. Don't take it personally," soothed Robin. "Now, why don't you tell us what happened?"

Logan glanced at Raven. She nodded. "Alright. You know that I went into the mirror. Here's what happened after it..."

--------------------------------------------------

"Chikusho," swore Cyborg after Beastboy and Raven had finished telling what had happened.

"Wow. I had no idea that something like that could happen," said Robin.

"Neither did I," replied Raven. "But it did. I guess my mind is a mystery even to me." Her lips lifted in a half-smile.

"...Was that a joke?" asked Beastboy, incredulous.

"Yeah... What? Something wrong?" she responded, somewhat nervously.

"Nothing, just now you'll have no excuse not to laugh at mine."

She groaned. "I knew these emotions would screw me over..."

"Hey, easy now." Robin patted a hand on her back. "C'mon, why don't you two get some rest? You've had a busy time these last couple of days."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." He yawned. "I think I'll go take a nap now. You gonna take one too?" he directed at Raven.

The empath smiled. "I think I've spent enough time unconscious, thank you. But I will be relaxing."

"I'll let you walk me to my room Raven," Logan said, offering his arm.

"Ever the gentleman," she replied, but took it anyway.

As they walked off, Raven distinctly heard Starfire ask, "What does 'chikusho' mean, Cyborg?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. Failing at it, he sat up, dropped over the side of his bed, and made his way to the door.

He found Raven on the rooftop, gazing at the stars. "Isn't it a little late for you to be up? We have to in prime condition for fighting bad guys, you know," he said, flexing for emphasis.

She chose not to respond to his question and asked one of her own. "What are you doing out at this hour? Or are you nocturnal?"

He stopped flexing. "I couldn't sleep," he replied, making his way to the ledge where she was sitting.

They sat there a time, before Raven broke the silence.

"Why did you come after me?"

He looked at her. "I already told you. I didn't want to lose you again."

"There's more to it than that," she prodded.

[Why does she always have to be so freaking perceptive?!] He sighed. "Fine, I'll say it."

Beastboy took her hand in his. "I, Garfield Logan, love you. With all my heart and soul. I will love you until the stars above wink out and the earth crumbles into dust. I will be your shield, no harm will come to pass while I am with you. I will sing the melody of our hearts for eternity. I will walk through Hell itself to stand by your side, and I will never leave it."

Raven looked surprised. "I didn't take you for a romantic, Logan."

He blushed.

"Unfortunately, you stole all the good lines, so the best I can do is to swear the same," she said, squeezing his hand.

"That's fine by me," answered Beastboy, punctuating his statement with a kiss.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Hey, so what did you think? I may be changing the ending, I'm not sure I like it... Anyway, I've got an alternative ending to one of my chapters. If I get 30 reviews(which means only one more person has to review), I'll post it. Also, if my spirit-sister happens to be reading, I have your gift, please tell me how to get it to you.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Now, hold your hands like this, Sora-kun." I made my hands into an inverted triangle.

"Okay..." he replied, following my gesture.

"Good. That's 'Do.' Now, turn the triangle right-side up. Yeah, like that. That one is 'Ka.' The next one is a bit trickier..." I demonstrated the gesture for 'Kaze.' "Hey, that's perfect! Okay, just invert it and... great! You have 'Mizu!' Now, if you say those words while performing the gestures, the prayer will take effect."

Sora looked up from my side. "Daddy, why are you teaching me this?"

I smiled. "It's an old Shinto prayer that my father taught me. His father taught it to him, and so on and so forth. It's been a family treasure for over a thousand years. So, you see, it's very important for you to teach it to your son."

He shifted about on the couch. "Does it really work, Daddy?"

My smile broadened. "Yes, it does."

"How do you-" he started, but was interrupted by my wife's voice floating through the hallway.

"Sora, it's time for your Aikido lessons."

"Yay!" The eight-year-old jumped off of the couch and dashed towards the driveway.

"Well, Garfield."

I got up from the sofa. "Yes, Amy?"

She brushed a lock of errant hair from her face. "I'm going to ask you something which has plagued me lo these many years."

"First off. Why on earth did you name our son 'Sora?'"

That took me aback. "What's wrong with the name Sora?"  
"Isn't it a little, common?" I made a rather confused face. She smiled. "C'mon, I'm being sarcastic. I love the name 'Sora' as well."

"Hey, just because you wanted to name him Vladamir..." I said, putting my arms around her waist.

"I still think it would have had that ring to it," she replied, slipping her arms around my neck.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna be late for my class! I'm moving up to yonkyu today!"

"Oh, shoot, how did I forget that!?" I mumbled to myself. "Coming Sora!" I shouted, running to the car.

"I thought you could run faster that this, Logan," teased Raven, floating near me.

"Shut up, Rae."

"Whatever you say, BB."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Special Secret

(Since only the last line of chapter 6 is any different, I'm only going to use the paragraphs that are relevant.)

"Why were you here?" she asked weakly.

"I didn't want to lose you a second time. After Terra stabbed you, I was kinda not myself," he said, walking towards the gate, holding the empath in his arms.

"What aren't you telling me?" She eyed him suspiciously. "And don't tell me it doesn't have something to do with her," Raven said, pointing at her love aspect.

Geez, she's perceptive!

"Put me down." Beastboy obeyed. "Now, tell me the real reason you came here. And don't bother lying, I can read your bloody mind."

"Um... well, it's like this... Uh, how can I explain this? You see, I kinda, sorta, y'know, _maybe_, possibly-" He was interrupted by Raven's finger on his mouth.

"You always did talk too much, Beastboy," she said, pressing her lips against his. And, as they kissed, a single thought filtered through her mind.

[Wow. He really does taste like chicken.]

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that's all! I want to thank everone(mostly) who reviewed! Arrendi, FAN1, and everyone else! It really helps when so many people like the story!  
Now, to clear up a few questions...  
#1-What does chikusho mean?: It's the Japanese word for 'dammit!' or 'crap!' Generally said to oneself  
#2-Who are the Gemstone Angels?: The Gemstone Angels refer not to Raven's emotions, but Raven and Beastboy themselves. The reasoning is simple(in my own head) Beastboy=emerald, Raven=amethyst. Why angels? Beastboy uses a holy prayer, and Raven is self-explanatory.  
#3-Where did I get the names?: Mostly, I just used the ones from the comic books, or the tv series.  
With any luck, that should have cleared up most of them. And before you ask, Yonkyu is the fourth "belt" in Aikido. Beginners start at rokukyu, or the the sixth "belt." If there's anything else, don't hesitate to review(hint hint)or IM/e-mail me. My AIM handle is TrickyFox1463. Ja ne! 


End file.
